To Sever a Hand
by koorimechick
Summary: Scorpius and Albus rule the school. No exceptions. Nothing is more important than themselves... Right? Right? As/S Male/male relationship. Mature content.


**I know I haven't posted anything in a really long time, but I hope this makes up for it. I began writing it in a time where Pre-Calculus ruled my life, and I needed a break. Like everything else I've ever posted on fanfiction, it's not beta'd. In fact, I'm sure I should wait before I post this to proofread it, but it's 2.25 in the morning, and I'm a bit out of my mind. I do hope the last part doesn't seem to hurried. **

**None of the characters in this fanfiction are mine. They are the property of J.K. Rowling. **

**This fiction contains _mature sexual content _between underages boys. This fanfiction also contains_ incest _between twins. Be warned and do not read if it bothers or offends you in anyway. Otherwise, please enjoy!**

**To Sever a Hand**

Albus rolled his eyes at the professor. This was why he didn't like Defense Against the Dark Arts, but being a fifth year, he was required to take the class. The man was going on again about how wonderful his dad was. The professor stumbled over his words in his awe. Albus was sure Professor "Kiss-Ass" fantasized about Harry Potter wearing a purple bikini every night he lied down for sleep.

The thought gave Albus shivers. He turned his gaze to Scorpius who was looking at him with a smirk. Albus curled his upper lip in disgust and let his tongue loll out of his mouth to show his revulsion. Scorpius sniggered and looked down to, Albus knew, keep from outright guffawing.

"Mr. Malfoy, could yo—could you repeat to the class what I was just saying?" the professor questioned, his eyes wide in accusation and his lips quivering ever so slightly.

Scorpius sobered nearly immediately, forcing his face into a calm one. Albus saw a twitch of his lip though. "Of course. You were speaking, yet again, about how Peter Pettigrew foolishly gave his hand to bring Voldemort back to life."

The professor blinked hard a few times as if trying to fight off the urge to wince. It amazed both the young boys how some people were actually still afraid of the thought of a dead psycho. "Right you are, but you need to watch that attitude. Now, can you answer me why Pettigrew may have done such a foolish action? I was just telling the class my theory a few moments ago."

Scorpius gave a non-committal shrug and a look which clearly stated he didn't really care. "I don't know. Maybe he got off on pain or something."

Everyone burst into laughter, Albus being the loudest of the bunch.

"Enou—enough!" The stutter made Albus laugh harder though the rest of the students died down some. Albus knew he was in trouble the very instant he was left as the last one laughing, but that didn't stop his chortles. "Mist—Mr. Potter!" Albus snorted in his laughter, and finally decided to just lay his head on folded arms on his desk.

He could practically feel Scorpius's amusement radiate across the room. When Albus's fit of hilarity had finally died, a giggle left Scorpius's mouth. It started Albus up again, and this time, Scorpius was laughing with him, if not at him. Albus wondered how many people were trying not to laugh.

"D-detention! The both of you!" Professor "Kiss-Ass" screeched at them. They kept laughing. The professor finally sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he always did when he gave up. He glanced at his watch. "We'll go ahead and dis—dismiss the class today." And as he would say, he did not stutter there; he had only paused in his speech as Albus snorted again, but Albus wouldn't tell it that way. "Boys, come to my office after dinner, and you can have your punishment tonight."

The students broke out into loud chatter, and Scorpius rose to physically drag Albus out of the classroom. "Christ, you sound high," Scorpius told him once they were out of the doors.

Albus still had a huge grin on his face as he shook his head. "I have had no drugs at all today, thank you very much, Mr. Malfoy." He sniggered. "God, I hate him." The blonde knew exactly who he meant.

"D-detention!" Scorpius yelled before shoving Albus into the wall. He stepped up close to make sure the slightly shorter brunette couldn't get away. He dropped his voice to a purr. "Come as fast as you can, Ally-Poo. I can't wait to give you your punishment!"

Albus scrunched up his nose and put his hands on Scorpius's chest to push him away. Scorpius backed up and strutted down the hall. Albus eyed his fit backside before running to catch up with him. "Ew, Score. You make it sound like he's going to rape me."

Scorpius gave him the most innocent look he could muster. "Is he not? But…I thought… Well, shit. And here I thought I'd get off free because he'd forget I was there too."

Albus rolled his eyes. Scorpius noticed and turned to him again. "Are you sure? I was convinced he loved you!" Scorpius let out a dreamy sigh and glanced at Albus. Albus saw the impersonation coming as Scorpius's eyes tried to roll back into their sockets. "Ooohh, Harry!" he moaned. "I-I m-m-mean Ally!" he amended quickly and started laughing.

Albus already had his eyes squeezed shut and his hands covering his ears. "Shut up, shut up, shut up," he groaned weakly. When he opened his eyes, Scorpius was staring at him steadily. He could only imagine what those blue eyes were thinking.

He grinned again. "You're such a crack fest, Score," he said. Albus sped up his walk, making sure to take a turn Scorpius wasn't expecting.

They were quiet for a while as Albus led them through one secret passage, down three abandoned corridors, and up two sets of stairs. There were a number of places they could be headed to. Eventually Score questioned in the most bored tone Albus had ever heard, "Where are you taking me?"

"The library," Albus answered with a bounce in his step.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Who's there?" Albus just smiled at him, giving him an almost sultry look.

And when they finally got there, Rose cornered them. "Why aren't you in class?"

"Why aren't you?" Albus countered.

"Ravenclaws have a free period before dinner," she told them.

"Slytherins too," Scorpius shrugged. She nodded in understanding.

"Well, sit down with me, and we can talk." She led them to the table Albus assumed she had been working at.

"Professor Davies has assigned us an insurmountable supply of work earlier this dreary morning," she commented leaving Albus staring at her as if she'd grown two heads.

"No one talks like that, Rosey," he informed her. "I hate to tell you so, but it's true."

She smiled. She turned her head to gesture to the table at the other end of the study space they were in. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander were sitting at the table. "I was just quoting them." She shrugged. "Either way, Potions is going to be rough the next couple of months. She's cracking down hard now that OWLs are coming up."

"Which one?" Scorpius asked her.

"I'm sorry?" She questioned confused. Her eyebrows were drawn down and together as she attempted to decipher his inquiry.

"Which one were you quoting?" he clarified.

Then Rose realized that, just as Albus was, Scorpius was watching the twins behind her with the most amazed look on his face. "Et tu, Score?" she deadpanned. He nodded.

"This is why I came to the library, Score." Albus nudged the boy as he spoke. "They have the most incredible tongues. God, they are so talented!" Albus nearly moaned. Rose cringed a little. The boys in front of her might as well have had signs attached to their chests which read 'If you happen to be a Scamander, please fuck me thrice over now.' She gagged when Albus's tongue darted out to lick his lips.

"Lorcan is better with his hands though, if I must be honest. Lysander is the one with the ridiculously skilled tongue," Scorpius mumbled.

"Hm," Albus hummed in agreement. "Dear Jesus Fuck…" he breathed. "I can't stop imagining it."

"Imagining it? I can't stop remembering it!"

"I know, yeah?"

Rose stared at them for only a moment more. "Don't have an orgasm," she murmured dryly.

"Go fuck your girlfriend, Rose, and leave us alone," Albus told her, but he reached down to adjust himself through his robes.

Rose glared at him. "Whether you think John looks like a girl or not, he is very much male. Stop being mean to him."

Scorpius smirked. "You've screwed him then? Or is that wishful thinking?"

Rose opened her mouth to retaliate, but she never got the chance. As one, Scorpius and Albus stood from the table and trailed over to the twins.

Lysander was staring into space, his quill between teeth. Scorpius knew there'd be a black mark on the tip of his tongue where he'd been tonguing the quill. Lorcan was leaning over to look at his brother's work. They were holding hands on top of the table.

Albus smiled. He reached out a hand to run through Lorcan's hair and let his fingers slide down over the shell of the other boy's ear to play with his earrings. Scorpius gently took the quill from Lysander silently asking for the starry gaze to focus on him.

"We're having a party down in Slytherin tonight, boys. Of course, you're invited. We really want you to be there," Albus told them. Albus had no doubt in his mind that Scorpius looked more charming at that moment than anyone else on the planet had ever even hoped to look. He'd always wished he could master Scorpius's ability to manipulate. Then again, if he had to say so himself, these boys loved Albus and Scorpius nearly as much as Albus and Scorpius loved them. They had said so themselves the last time they got together.

"A party?" Lysander repeated. Lorcan rested his side against Lysander's, his face just as questioning as Lysander's voice. "What sort?"

Scorpius sighed softly. "Just a party, love. Not anything too grand. The typical, you know?" He laid a hand on top of their joined fingers, cupping them lovingly. "We are throwing this party for you two actually. We miss you."

Albus nodded. He noticed Lorcan's eyes boring into his face. He swallowed. "We miss you a lot," he confessed.

Lysander's eyes shot to Albus as he spoke. Lorcan glanced up at him, his cheek pressing comically into the other's shoulder. "We miss you, too," Lorcan told them, still looking at his brother.

Lorcan soon fixed his eyes on Scorpius. He stared at his face for a moment before looking down at their hands. Scorpius was soothingly rubbing the back of Lysander's hand. Lysander used his free hand to grab Albus's hand to hold. Lorcan did the same so there were two sets of three hands.

Lysander blinked at the pile of tangled fingers. "Is this a party for just us or is this a party for everyone?" Lorcan's wide eyes turned from Scorpius to Albus to Lysander.

"Which would you prefer, beautiful?" Scorpius questioned. He then turned to Lorcan. "Or will gorgeous make the decision?"

Lorcan suddenly sat up straight. He pulled his hands away as did Lysander. Lysander looked mournfully to the scattered books across the table. His brother picked up the previously discarded quill. "We have treacherous work we must attend to."

Lysander eyes sparkled as he nodded vehemently. He flipped a few pages in his potions book, and Lorcan underlined the paragraph he pointed to. There was a long moment of silence before anyone spoke again. "We'll be there," the brothers said in unison not sparing the two in front of them another look.

Scorpius and Albus both smiled. "Marvelous," the blonde said.

"I can't wait," Albus tagged. They both stood and walked away from the twins. Rose was waiting for them with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"You two are the most disgusting people I've ever met in my entire life," Rose blurted as soon as they reached her. "What happened to you, Albus? You used to be innocent. Damn." She refrained from mentioned how they ruined the twins as well because she was afraid the two could still hear them even as they made their way out of the library. She didn't want to hurt their feelings.

"One, his dad told him it was okay to go to Slytherin. Two, he met me," Scorpius smirked triumphantly.

"Don't you have a—" Albus stopped, not wanting to refer to John as a girl for Rose's sake, but not able to bring himself to call the person a guy either. "—a thing to be screwing at the moment?"

Rose growled in frustration. "Didn't Professor Keeshan give you detention for tonight? They can't come see you."

Albus shot her a look. "How do you know that? We had that class with Hufflepuffs."

"She's practicing her mum skills. You know that whole thing where they know everything," Scorpius told him matter-of-factly. Albus laughed loudly.

Rose snarled. "Why are you two always so horrible? You need to straighten up, I think!"

Scorpius stopped walking just before he started trudging down the stairs at the end of the floor. He stuck his nose in the air and his hand in Rose's face. "Watch what you say to me, Bitch. I'm the next the fucking Voldemort."

Rose jerked her head to Albus. "What is he? Your one and only death eater?"

"He's my cock eater," Scorpius said smugly.

"My cousin isn't a whore, Malfoy," Rose said. Albus could tell she was genuinely getting angry. Wasn't she used to their actions by now? Still, he found himself replying no matter the cost.

"I'm Score's whore." He grinned deviously, and she stared at him for a minute before scoffing. He knew she avoided looking at Scorpius's facial expressions.

"Whatever," she said. "You two are so fucking retarded sometimes." Then she turned the other way and stomped off.

Scorpius laughed cruelly before turning around to walk down the steps. "Come, Whore," he said to Albus.

Albus gasped. "But don't you want to save that for tonight, my lord?" Scorpius smiled in satisfaction.

Scorpius took off at a run down the hall, Albus following afterward. There was a crowd of young girls on the second floor. Many were Ravenclaws and Slytherins from their year, but there were a few Hufflepuffs from third year. As Scorpius sprinted past them, he snatched one of the Hufflepuff's hat and threw it Albus.

"Hey!" She whined after him. "My brother gave me that!"

"Boo hoo hoo hoo!" he called back to her. "Tell Peeves about it."

Albus chortled, and he heard Lacy Brown, a Slytherin amongst the group, say, "Merlin's beard, that boy makes me cum."

"Me too!" Albus chirped as he passed by her. Half the girls laughed, and the other half gawked.

Albus looked up to find the small Hufflepuff looking at him mentally begging for the hat back. He tossed it up on a statue too tall for her to reach and bound it there with a sticking charm.

Down the way, Scorpius was waiting on him giving him the most impatient look he'd ever seen. "I'm coming, all right!" he yelled to him. "In fact, we were simply having a nice conversation of how you manage to make us do just that."

"Oh yeah!" Scorpius called. "I make everyone come!"

Lacy laughed. "Guys," she chanted. "Are you throwing a party after your detention tonight?"

"Yes, well, no!" Scorpius yelled.

Albus stopped his tread past them and glanced back at her. The Hufflepuff girl had moved to the statue to attempt to get her hat down. One of her friends was pathetically trying to help her.

"Yes, we are," Albus cleared up for her. She looked hopeful. "But you're not invited. It's private. So no one is really. Let Lorcan and Lysander in, though, if they reach the common room before we do. Scorpius and I would both appreciate it."

Lacy's face dropped, but she nodded. He had nothing to worry about. There was enough threat in his tone to seal the deal. And there was no way in Hell she'd try to deny Scorpius anything he wanted. She had wanted for so long to be his number one cock sucker. Unfortunately for her, she'd never made his list.

Two hours later found Albus and Scorpius receiving their detention. They scowled as their professor lectured them before telling them to get around to polishing the trophies that had ever been awarded in their school for good deeds.

He had chosen this task, he said, in hopes of inspiring the boys to be better-behaved. It made Albus sick to his stomach to know that the specific trophies he'd been handed were mostly received by Potters. He burned with anger that he had to be compared to every single person in his family. Once the professor deemed that they had polished enough trophies, they were required to write an essay at least a foot long of parchment about how they could improve their behavior and why they should. At least, Scorpius thought, they were left by themselves in the room. The professor obviously did not wish to supervise their mad cleaning skills.

"I'm going to melt it," Albus ground out between clenched teeth as he scrubbed at yet another trophy of which his father was a recipient of. "In five seconds, I'm going to develop laser vision and melt everything in this room. Or better yet, do you know how to get a hold of indestructible fire?"

Scorpius chuckled. He sat down his trophy and cloth rag and crawled to where Albus sat cross-legged on the floor. He knelt behind the black headed boy, placed his hands on his shoulders, and began massaging. "Relax," he whispered into Albus's ear kneading at the muscles in his friend's back. "It'll all be over soon."

Albus shivered. He leaned into Scorpius's touch and moaned, forgetting about the medal in his hands. "Oh Merlin, that feels good, Score."

Scorpius smirked behind him. "I know. Just enjoy it. I won't be this kind forever." Albus smiled. They were silent for a long time as Scorpius worked, and before he knew it, Albus was hard as stone. He had tried to get through as many awards as he could, but now he was simply not getting anything done.

Scorpius's hands trailed lower on his back and then moved to his sides. They were soon massaging Albus's abdomens. Albus leaned his back against Scorpius's chest and lay his head back against Scorpius's shoulder. Scorpius's hands went to work opening Albus's robes and rubbing at his bare skin. His fingers slowly went even further down, and Albus's breath came in short gasps as his muscles twitched beneath the fingers.

"St—stop!" Albus breathed as Scorpius began to unbutton his pants. Scorpius froze immediately with a small aggravated grunt.

"Why?" he murmured straight into Albus's ear, drawing out the single syllable. Albus whimpered as the vibrations shot straight down to his groin. He swore Scorpius's voice alone could make him come when he got like this.

"Save it for…for the twins." Scorpius was still and quiet for a long moment, then he sighed and removed his hands, silently straightening Albus's robes up.

Scorpius nodded reluctantly and moved back to his original task of finishing detention. "Yeah, all right."

"Sorry," Albus whispered.

Scorpius shrugged. "No. I understand. They'd be hurt if we started without them." He went back to work without looking at Albus. Albus slumped forcing his mind to clear so he, too, could continue with his job.

It wasn't much longer that Scorpius laughed as he polished yet another golden plaque. "Look!" he shouted. He jumped on a desk and held the trophy above his head. "An award for special services to the school given to… Drum roll, please!" Albus gave him one. "Tom Marvolo Riddle!" Scorpius sighed. "My hero…"

That was one of the things about Scorpius Albus had immediately fallen for. He was insanely attracted not only to Scorpius's looks and confidence, but also to his attitude toward the war. Scorpius was the first and only person he'd ever met to actually make jokes about the war. He constantly poked fun at Voldemort's memory and the fact that his father was bullied into serving the man.

"I have always strived," Scorpius announced, "to be just like the man to which this plaque belongs. And now I have made it! I am the Merlin-fucking King of this school, and no one can deny me that title. I rule."

Albus chuckled. "Oh, yes, m'lord. You have made it. And I, as your servant, will do anything you wish," Albus simpered.

"Suck my dick," Scorpius immediately replied. He jumped from the desk to the floor. He gripped Albus's hair and shoved his face into his clothed crotch. Albus immediately latched on with his mouth and gave the clothing a hard suck.

Then, as if contradicting his own demand, Scorpius pushed Albus away. He fell to his knees so he straddled the boy and ground his hips against Albus's. Albus's mouth shot open in a silent scream at the sudden impact.

"Lorcan and Lysander be damned!" Scorpius ground out tugging harshly at Albus's hair as he thrust intermittently into the boy's pelvic region. "You've been a good servant, and you deserve a reward."

In a rush, he tore open Albus's robes and forced his trousers open. Scorpius put his mouth to Albus's ear again. "Tonight, I'm going to fuck you so hard your arse will be sore for weeks…and you'll still want more." He gripped Albus's cock firmly and gave a tug. "Won't you?"

Albus whimpered in undeniable pleasure, but he nodded the best he could. "Yes." Scorpius squeezed and yanked harder. "Oh fuck, yes!"

Scorpius smiled through his panting. He always loved knowing that he could make Albus this way. He wouldn't admit it, but Albus turned him more than anyone. Even more than the Scamander twins. "That's right, bitch. Because you're a whore, and you live for my touch," he growled out.

"Only for you," Albus agreed, clinging on to as much control that he could. "Only for you." Scorpius smirked and released Albus's member. Albus gasped. "Please!" He tried to take hold of Scorpius's hand and guide it back to his aching dick, but Scorpius batted the fingers away.

The blonde grabbed Albus's hips and sank to lower his face to Albus's crotch. He stayed there for a moment, listening to Albus's whining moans, letting his breath ghost across the hard rod in front of him, watching as drops of pre-cum oozed out the tip. He slowly prodded his tongue out of his mouth and licked a drop of the moisture as it ran down the shaft. He applied a small bit of pressure to the vein on the underside of the cock. He repeatedly licked the frenulum just to hear Albus's cries. "Please, please," Albus moaned.

Finally, Scorpius took Albus's head into his mouth and sucked hard. Albus tried to snake his fingers into Scorpius's hair, but Scorpius removed them and placed them on his shoulders instead. He cupped Albus's ball sac with one hand, massaging it gently. With his other hand, he twisted at the base of Albus's cock as he sucked and nibbled at the head.

After a few minutes, he released his hold on Albus's bits and returned them to his hips. He gripped them tightly knowing it would probably bruise, but also not wanting Albus to gag him with a thrust. He gradually lowered his head further onto the cock until he was deep-throating his best friend. He could feel Albus twitching and jerking. It didn't surprise him when the boy came in his mouth. He swallowed without hesitation.

"Score," Albus panted as Score rose to a sitting position. Scorpius ignored his speech to guide Albus's hand to his crotch. "Score, stop. Do you hear th--!"

Scorpius froze and put a hand to his mouth. "Shit!" he cursed as he too heard the footsteps approaching. He gazed up at the shelf on the other side of the rooms where their wands were being stored. "_Accio!_" His wand flew into his hand.

He tapped Albus on the head, and Albus felt the warmth of a Disillusion charm. He remembered last year Scorpius had made it a point to learn the spell when James refused to let them borrow the Invisibilty Cloak.

Scorpius barely managed to check his own appearance when Professor Keeshan walked into the room. His mouth was open, poised to speak, but he paused in his actions. "Where's Potter?"

Scorpius schooled his face into an expressionless mask. "He had to take a piss. I told him to go ahead because you weren't here."

"He would've had to pass by my office. I didn't see him leave."

"Then obviously you weren't paying enough attention. Do you see him here? No. I told him I'd cover and do his work until he got back."

The professor sneered at Scorpius. "How loyal," he said in a dry tone. Scorpius ground his teeth in anger. "Right. When he gets back, you can inform him your detention is over, and he can thank me for not extending the detention for his absence. I'll retrieve your wands." He hesitated as he realized there was only one present.

"You don't expect Al to go to the restroom without his wand, do you? What if someone attacked him?" Scorpius stated hurriedly.

The professor stared at him for a long moment. Then he sighed and handed Scorpius the remaining wand. Professor Keeshan couldn't have gotten away from the Malfoy any sooner.

As soon as he left the room, Scorpius stood. "Come on," he said to Albus. "We have boys to entertain."

Albus snorted following Scorpius out of the room. There were both quiet until they were out of earshot of the Defense Against the Dark Arts office. "Aren't you going to remove the Disillusion charm from me?" Albus inquired quietly.

"No," Scorpius dead-panned. "It's more fun this way."

Albus smiled hesitantly, knowing Scorpius wouldn't see it. He wasn't sure what to make of Scorpius's hasty attack during detention. Scorpius usually had amazing sexual control and could wait any situation out. Why hadn't he just waited then?

It didn't take them long at all to arrive at the dungeons even with Scorpius leading the way. He knew just as many secret passages as Albus, especially those which led back to the dungeons. Albus was nearly jumping up and down in anticipation as Scorpius said the password to the Slytherin common room.

"Shut up," the blonde hissed at him. "You're going to ruin everything."

Albus just grinned. "But they're so pretty," he replied in his laughter. Scorpius rolled his eyes as he stepped inside the door.

Lacy's head perked up immediately. She stood from her spot on the sofa to walk up to Scorpius. Albus thought the boy she'd been talking to looked incredibly outraged at her sudden departure.

"Where's Albus?" she questioned, taking note of his absence.

"He'll show in a bit," Scorpius told her, uninterested. He raised one eyebrow as if to say, "What to do want?" Albus bit his tongue to keep from laughing.

Lacy shook off her confusion. "Lorcan and Lysander are in your rooms waiting on you. I don't think anyone's gone in there. They know you'll get angry."

Scorpius nodded and took off toward the stairs. Albus matched his pace and followed.

Scorpius pushed the door of their dorm open slowly. It was dark inside. The only light came from two discarded wands, one on a bed and one on the floor.

The twins occupied Albus's bed, and Albus felt a frown come on as it occurred to him that they had already started the night's activities. Lorcan and Lysander were completely nude. Lysander's mouth was attached to Lorcan's right nipple. Lorcan's hair was mussed, and Lysander's hands were working at making it even messier.

Lorcan's head was thrown back in ecstasy. Somehow Albus had a feeling that the hands tugging at Lorcan's golden locks were doing just as much to boy's libido as the mouth on his nipple. The younger twin's eyes opened just a bit as Scorpius strode toward him.

"Wh-where's Albus?" Lorcan barely managed to gasp out.

"It doesn't matter," Scorpius spoke sternly. "You've started the party anyway. With or without us."

Lorcan whimpered. "You took too lo—Ahh!" He was rendered speechless as Scorpius leaned over to latch on to his other nipple. He twisted it between his teeth before kissing it and licking around it.

Albus came forward and only watched for a moment. Lorcan's penis was erect and standing up, begging for attention. It dribbled precum at an alarming rate. Without another thought, Albus knelt on the bed and swallowed the cock whole.

"Oh! Oh Mer—Merlin!" Lorcan yelped. He looked down, and Albus smirked around the penis knowing that Lorcan would see nothing but Lysander and Scorpius sucking at his nipples. Albus gently scraped his teeth along the shaft only applying a small amount of pressure. Lorcan screamed in pleasure. The scream only grew more guttural as Albus chuckled around the organ in his mouth.

Scorpius fixed this by attaching his lips to Lorcan, forcing the boy into a harsh kiss. Lysander leaned up and looked curiously down at his twin's groin. He stroked a hand down Lorcan's abdomen and found Albus's face. One of his hands traveled down further to Lorcan's underside slipping into his arse crack.

But Albus was more concentrated on the hand sliding through his hair. It was soft and gentle, but the nails scraped at his scalp teasingly. He really wished the hand was caressing other areas.

"Albus?" Lysander's voice finally came. "I want to see you."

Lorcan broke away from his and Scorpius's kiss. "A—Al?"

"Yes, he's here," Lysander reassured him. Scorpius murmured something, and Albus came into view. "That's better." He pushed Albus away from Lorcan's dick just in time for the boy to spill his seed all over Albus's face.

Lysander smiled and began to lick Albus's face clean. He continued to stroke Lorcan's entrance with his index finger as he met Albus's lips.

Scorpius moved his hand down to stroke Lorcan passively until the boy was hard again. By the time Lorcan was hard, he was already in so much pleasure again that he didn't even notice Lysander and Albus were simultaneously finger fucking him.

Scorpius batted their hands away and positioned himself at Lorcan's hole. He slammed himself in in a hurry. Lysander was watching with a protective eye until Albus pushed him onto his back and said a spell to instantly loosen and lubricate him.

Albus followed Scorpius's lead and rammed himself into Lysander. The friends found themselves fucking the twins side by side at alternating paces. It didn't even surprise them that the brothers came at nearly the same time. Albus came soon after, and Scorpius lasted the longest.

They lay on the bed for what seemed an hour. Scorpius was quiet with his head buried in the comforter. Albus was content in the aftermath. He was just fine with Lysander's hand softly stroking his side. Lorcan and Lysander stared into each other's eyes blinking every once in a while.

Together the latter two smiled. Lysander lifted his hand over Lorcan to cup Scorpius's arse cheek. Scorpius's legs spread as if on their own allowing Lysander access to his testicles. Lorcan deftly found Albus's mouth and stuck a finger in. Albus took the hint and began sucking eagerly.

Lorcan and Lysander moved around each other for more contact with their chosen victims. Lorcan pressed his lips to Albus's neck and caused Albus to feel such an intense delight that he was sure it was illegal in at least three different countries.

Lysander was doing something similar to Scorpius's cock with his hands. Scorpius was as quiet with sex as Lorcan was verbal. Only a few moans escaped his throat, but his knitted eyebrows, his shut eyes, and his open mouth said enough.

Albus caught sight of the beauty and nearly came then and there. He crawled forward and pushed Lysander away so he himself could blow Scorpius off. He completely missed the shared look the twins had over his back.

Lysander climbed over Albus and purposely fell onto his brother who laughed joyously. Lorcan watched Albus and Scorpius with a musing expression. His hand twitched as he repeated the spell that Albus had used on Lysander.

Albus gasped at the coldness that suddenly coated his backside. Scorpius took the chance to roll Albus over and push himself into the boy.

They became so lost in each other at that time that they completely missed Lorcan compliment them. "They are so beautiful together," he stated with a wondrous tone.

Lysander's head lay on Lorcan's shoulder. He had a smug smirk on his face that the very sexually active boys would never see. "Hm," he agreed. "Lorcan… Our bedtime has passed. Ravenclaw misses us." Lorcan nodded in understanding.

Scorpius never noticed the twins' departure. He never even noticed the light had completely faded from the room. But he noticed Albus's writhing body beneath him. He noticed Albus's lustful cries.

He noticed when Albus sputtered out, "I-I love you!" just before he came. Scorpius came with the boy, and he twisted off of him and lay on his back. His eyes were wide as his mind tried to decipher the meaning of Albus's cry through the lingering haze of lust.

There was silence for a long while. Scorpius typically basked in the calm that Albus always radiated after sex, but this time the peace ate at him.

_He doesn't love me! He can't! He's a liar!_

_We're friends! We humor each other in our childish games! We fuck and nothing more! _

_How dare he go and say that?! He wants to ruin us, does he? I hate you, Albus, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! I HATE YOU!!! _

"Albus…" Scorpius's voice shook as he finally spoke. He lost the words he meant to say, however, and Albus hummed in question. To Scorpius, it sounded like acceptance. Albus would be fine with what he said no matter what it was, like he had no doubts about his _lie_ at all.

"Albus, what would you do if I died?"

Albus thought on the inquiry for a moment. When he replied, the seriousness was evident in his tone. "I would cut off my arm and bring you back to life." _Why? I hate you._

Scorpius swallowed, and he turned over to look into the dark at Albus's general direction. He felt breath hit his cheek. "I love you too," he whispered tragically.

Albus chuckled. "Yes, Scorpius, I know."

* * *

**Insert quirky statement here to ask for reviews. **


End file.
